gallagher girl rap battle
by futureauthorxx
Summary: The title says it all gallagher is having a rap battle who will win
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **this us a gallagher girl rap battle it is a rap battle of history i don't own anything at all all rights to ally carter and the rap battle people on youtube.**

ROUND 1 MARILYN MONORE VS CLEOPATRA (TINA VS BEX)

 **Marilyn Monroe** :TINA

Whose rap flow's the dopest? Marilyn Monroe's is!

Overthrow pharaohs who oppose me like Moses!

You could never kick my ass, so kiss my clitoris!

This ugly hag and KassemG got matching noses

 **Cleopatra:** BEX

You better hold more than your skirt, miss, please.

I'm the Queen of the Nile, so just bow down to me!

Plus, you got so much experience down on your knees.

Married a writer, but I don't even think you can read!

You'll sleep with any ugly dude who say he likes it hot!

Even Joe DiMaggio took a swing in your batter's box!

I'm a descendant of the Gods; don't anger me, trick!

You'll lose this battle like your bout with barbiturates!

 **Marilyn Monroe:** TINA

I had some ugly boys, but you're forgetting the others:

Marlon Brando and the Kennedys, while you fucked your own brothers!

You think you're so chic up in your fancy palace.

Gettin' Lo on Mark Antony, tossing Caesar's salad.

You wear **too** much eyeliner for anyone to adore you.

You might as well be working the door at Sephora!

I got an ass that won't quit; you had an asp and got bit, on the tit!

Somebody wrap this bitch back up in a carpet!

 **Cleopatra: BEX**

You still got no children after your third marriage!

You lost so many babies, we should call you Miss Carriage!

You got an hourglass figure, but that's about it!

A Candle in the Wind that can't act for shit!

 **Marilyn Monroe: TINA**

Translate this into hieroglyphs:

Your sandy vagina has a Seven Year Itch!

My best friends are diamonds; you can't beat me! Quit trippin'.

Step off and walk your ass home like an Egyptian!

 **A:N SOOO WHAT DO THINK TUNE IN FOR BELLE VS CINDERLLA (CAMMIE VS ANNA) PLEASE VOTE! WATCH THE VIDEO ON YOUTUBE GUYS IT IS CALLED MARYLINE MANORE VS CLEOPATRA**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter **2**

 **CINDERELLA VS BELLE (CAMMIE VS ANNA)**

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN CUZ SOME PEOPLE CAN'T READ I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHT TO ALLY CARTER AND WHITNEY AVALON THANK YOUXxXX**

CINDERELLA(Anna)  
Another princess in my shadow come to covet my crown  
You clowns wanna throw down with the best in a gown?  
I'm the legendary story of rags to riches  
Rhymes sharper than a needle and I'm giving out stitches (ha!)  
Like a wilting rose you can't step to my flows  
These girls are trippin', did they cut off their toes?  
I deserve all the praise for the foot-fetish craze  
I've got itty-bitty kicks, but legs for days  
Let's look at your mentality, Freud loves your abnormality  
The Stockholm Syndrome Story: Beauty and the Bestiality  
Of course you're bitter, I'm the number one star  
Pumpkin carriage, perfect marriage, no one cares who you are

BELLE(cammie)  
What's my name? (Belle!) What's it mean? (Beauty!)  
I'm the perfect combination of brains and booty  
While I'm gaining knowledge you're losing your pumps  
Like Mrs. Potts I'm serving shots and dishing out lumps  
Cindy's dreaming she's important, well, somebody should wake her  
This gold-digging trophy wife's the royal babymaker  
Fear the nerdy, wordy princess 'cause I'm throwing more shade  
Than the willow tree growing on your dead mother's grave  
Your tale as old as time sets us back fifty years  
Do your chores, clean the floors 'til a man just appears  
You're shallow and obsessed with looks and how you're dressed  
You wanna live like Gaston? (Hmmm?) Please, be our guest

CINDERELLA(anna)

Oh, I'm the one who's shallow 'cause your prince was really hairy?  
The Beast was in the friend zone 'til he gave you his library  
Your points have no merit, you're jealous, declare it  
Like I've always said: if the shoe fits, wear it  
I'm the American dream with a fairy-tale wedding  
You've got teapots for friends and I think your man's shedding  
Some things are meant to be like love at first sight  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-booyah he was mine before midnight

BELLE  
A relationship rookie wants to rap about romance?  
You can't fall in love after just one dance  
My prince saved my life and don't be misled  
I want a man in the street but a beast in the bed  
Your film stars mice and cats with an old, fat fairy  
Your silly story's shoehorned into freakin' "Tom and Jerry"  
You say you want to party, next you run off down the halls  
It's like you always choke once you make it to the balls

CINDERELLA  
You think that's funny? Here's a history lesson, honey  
My movie saved the studio when Walt was out of money  
You followed in my footsteps, without me there's no you  
Disney built an empire on these tiny glass shoes

BELLE  
If you're so adored where's your Academy Award?  
I'm the smart female heroine that can't be ignored  
The moral of our quarrel and why I've got you beat  
It's what's inside that matters not the size of your feet

A:N soo who won your votes decide NEXT UP SKRILLEX VS BETHOVEN (DILLION VS ZACK) thankXxX


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT A:N**

 **I DO NOT KNOW IF I SHOULD PROCEDD OR NOT PLEASE LET ME KNOW THANKS**

 **FOLLOW ME ON INSTA :CLXRA_XOXO**

 **ADD ME ON FACEBOOK:CLARA OPOKU**

 **THANKS XxX**

 **~Clara~**


End file.
